User talk:Light.of.no.light
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:Light.of.no.light page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 10:20, July 16, 2010 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Heyz! Actually, the creators have stated that there will be Ferbessa in the third season, so get rid of those doubts. :) 'Penguinz! :D 'Am I random or what?? 14:14, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Comment Hey, thanks a lot ^-^ Your comment made me really happy <33 I'd love to see your entry for the contest, be sure to link it to my DA profile. Sam-ely-ember 00:13, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Doh! I'm sorry. I didn't it was some one else. Please don't be mad me. I don't know how to delete but can you delete it. P.S. please forgive me. :-( Disneydude94 21:27, May 2, 2011 (UTC)Disneydude94Disneydude94 21:27, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey there, light! Always a pleasure to chat. Thanks for taking interest in my account. I would hardly call myself an artist, but the site is a wonderful outlet for sharing all that Phineas and Ferb love. :) http://alycia96.deviantart.com/ I would love to see your work, as well. Thought I heard you mention something about alternate Isabella... Sounds intriguing. :) Once again, thank you! Hope this finds you happy, healthy, and well. Alycia 12:55, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Add My Birthday to "Community Birthday" List Foxman22, Oct. 23 Happy Birthday! Enjoy! Mouseinphilly 2:37 PM US EDT June 16 2010 Help Do you know the admin/creator of this wiki so I can contact him? I'd like to know if there is a sandbox for pages that have to do within the plethora of Phineas and Ferb, but pages that haven't been created yet on this wiki. 50%やった 14:05, July 1, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Sorry I'm late, but happy birthday!